ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys
This is a series created by both Aspergerfan and Toonking1985. Plot The series takes place one year after the events of the original series. Eliza has matured, and is now thirteen. Nigel and Marianne are starting to show their age a little bit, with Nigel having gained darker hair complexion, and Marianne being a little less agile. Debbie is now seventeen, and is starting to act a little less rebellious. Episodes Season 1 #Myths of Loch Ness: Location- Loch Ness, Scotland #Giant's Tale: Location- Pantanal, Brazil #Nigel Ain't Lion: Location- Gir National Forest, India #Eliza's New Pet: Location- Austin, Texas #Armadillos in the Convee: Location- Gran Chaco, Paraguay #Black Bear News: Location- USA #Crocodile for a Mom: Location- Western Tanazania, Africa #Devil Jailbreak: Location- Hobart, Tasmania #Fossa Hotel: Location- Hotel near Ankarana Reserve, Madagascar #Jurassic Thornberrys : Location- Tepui #Christmas on the Atlas: Location- Straits of Gibalter, Morraco #Africa's Wyverns: Location- Kruger Natinal Park, South Africa #Tapir Fishing - Location- Chi River, Thailand #Mustang Thunder: Location- Calgary, Alberta, Canada #101 Canadian Gray Wolves: Location- Banff National Park, Alberta, Canada #2 Brothers, and 2 Sisters: Location- Tanzania, East Africa #Storm of the Snake: Location- Teipei, Taiwan #Gorillas In the Streets: Location- California Gorilla breeding centre, CA, USA #Cougars in Vegas: Location- Las Vegas, Nevada #Life's A Zoo: Location- Rosemoor Zoo, Califonia #Mr. Thornberry's Penguins: Location- Antarctica #The Vodoo You Do: Location- Bioko, Africa #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #Invasion of the Thornberrys: Location- Alice Springs Season 2 #Tokyo Battles: Location- Tokyo, Japan #Barbary Lion Dillema: Location- ??? #A Thornberry Thanksgiving: Location- Ohama, Newbraska #Elephant's Best Friend: Location- Etosha National Park, Namibia #Nice Stripes: Location- Ngorongoro Crater, Tanzania #Power in a Shell: Location- New York City #When Nature Calls: Location- Madhya Pradesh, India #Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Chupacabra: Location- Veracruz, Mexico #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #Heart of a Maneater: Location- Mtito Andei and Tvaso National Park, Kenya #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #Quest Of Hope: Location- Maasai Mara Season 3 #Five and a Half Hyenas: Location- Egypt #Wild in the Streets: Location- San Diego, California #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location-??? #The Power of One: Location-??? Season 4 #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? Season 5 #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? Season 6 #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #Becoming my Father: Location- Harvard University #Reflections: Location- Harvard University DVD Releases *The New Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys: Cryptid Adventures (Myths of Loch Ness, Invasion of the Thornberrys, Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Chupacabra Spin-Offs *Elijah Wilde: Wild Child Elijah Wilde: Wild Child is a spin-off series that will revolve Eliza's son Eric, who has inhherited Eliza's abilty to talk to Animals. *Anthropology: The Study of Humans Anthropology: The Study of Humans is also a spin-off series revolves around Debbie (now an adult). She is now an anthropologist, someone who studys humans. Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:Sequel series Category:Toonking1985